Spirit Assemblies
by DarkEve103
Summary: Chuuya was dragged into a spirit assembly by Dazai and is determined to win no matter what. But what is with this being-handcuffed-to-each-other-business? Highschool AU Happy birthday, Mr.Fancy Hat! (Even though I'm a day late) Minor cursing (two words, I counted.) ACTUALLY FLUFF AND NOT ANGST.


**OMG, I'm somewhat on time for Mr. Fancy Hat's birthday. Happy birthday, Chuuya~. And yes, I finished this in two days, somehow. But anyways, enjoy this short oneshot I made in honor of our favorite tsundere chibi.**

* * *

 **Diclaimer: I don't own Bungou Stray Dogs or any of the characters. I only the plot.**

* * *

 **~Chuuya's POV~**

How had I let Dazai drag me into this spirit assembly? I mean, we're 18 for God's sake! Why were we playing games that are best saved for middle schoolers? I scowled at Dazai, who was to my right, annoyed that he was so happy. People were filing into the gym, bleachers being filled. And (fortunately), we weren't in that huge crowd of people. Instead, we were in chairs near the side, where the volunteers sat.

Yeah, you heard right. The infamous, least-spirited person in the school, Nakahara Chuuya, was participating in the spirit assembly. Why? Simple. Dazai was being an asshole and bet that he could do better than me in the spirit assembly. Obviously, I had to prove him wrong. And now we're here. I regret that I allowed Dazai to get to me (once again), now we're stuck here until our names are called for a game.

"You fucking owe me if I win," I growled at Dazai.

He just nodded happily, completely ignoring the malice in my voice. That's what I hated about Dazai. He was just too fucking… perfect. I've seen him fighting before and I wouldn't dare to call him weak in a serious manner. Not to mention, he was a happy-go-lucky person, the type you'd find in a girl's harem, just to make the circle a bit more balanced. And he's tall. Like, extremely tall. How can one be so tall? And, when he chooses to be, he can be smart. Conniving, tactful, whatever you want to call it, my point still stands: he has a brain that is only bested by a few. It infuriates me that I just couldn't beat him, no matter how hard I tried. I hate the way his chocolate brown eyes met my own blue ones and never failed to make me look away while blushing. I hate the way he did as he wished, ignoring my wishes completely and hugging me whenever he felt like it. It infuriates me to no extent when he acts like we were just regular buddies when that wasn't what I wanted at all. I scowled at my own thoughts and focused on the principal as he gave out announcements like he usually did.

The assembly had started, and every grade wanted to win. The student body president, Edogawa Ranpo, (A/N: Let's be honest, he's the only one smart enough and excited enough to make this spirit assembly. No offense to the other characters. I love all of them still. *cowers behind a couch* Don't kill me.) the person who started this all, announced the first game, and the papers were pulled.

 **~One Hour Later~**

I was growing increasingly irritated as the assembly dragged on and neither myself nor Dazai had been picked for a game. Seniors and juniors were tied, while freshman was in dead last. You could feel the tension in the air as Ranpo was about to announce the next game.

"And the last game of the day is…" he dramatically paused, everyone tensing up, as this was the last game of the day. I was especially tense, given the fact that we could very well have only Dazai participate and not myself. And I hated losing to Dazai. Absolutely hated it. (A/N: Yeah, yeah. Whatever helps you sleep at night, Chuuya.)

"The three-legged, handcuffed relay! First, you'll have to be handcuffed to your by both the ankle and wrist. Then, you'll have to go through a series of trials in order."

He continued explaining happily. Apparently, he somehow got a huge container of water outside and we had to cross it on a pole. If we fall, we had to get out and twenty seconds would be added to our time. Next was the pie feeding, where one partner had to feed the other a slice of pie with their free hand. The third was answering 6 questions about our partner. If we got one question wrong, that will add 10 seconds to our time. Plus, you had a time limit of 10 seconds to answer the question. Lastly was a pocky game. For every centimeter that we didn't kiss our partner that was 5 seconds added to our time. I growled at the last one. Whoever thought of this game should just go die.

The freshmen got to go first since they had no chance of winning anyways. The people chosen were Akutagawa and Atsushi. I felt slightly bad for Akutagawa considering how much he disliked the other. It started off okay (they managed to cross the pool and Atsushi managed to feed Akutagawa without much incident), but it went to hell when it was quiz time. They knew nothing about each other so fifty seconds was added to their time (Atsushi managed to guess Akutagawa's favorite color). During the pocky game, they couldn't even get to five centimeters apart before giving up. Their overall time was 3 minutes and 42 seconds.

Next were the juniors. Surprisingly, Ranpo pulled his own name and Edgar's. I thought they'd be good, but they managed to do only slightly better than the freshmen. First of all, they fell in pool twenty seconds in, adding twenty seconds to their time. They did fine during the pie eating and quiz, missing only two questions, but during the pocky game, Edgar was such a blushing mess that he was, stopped at 10 centimeters. In total, it was 3 minutes and 25 seconds.

And lastly, it was us, seniors. Ranpo took his time choosing names out of the hat.

"Dazai and... Chuuya!"

I was momentarily shocked before the shock turned into dread. I had to kiss the bastard if I didn't want him hanging my loss over my head.

"Chuuya~ seems like we have to work together~," Dazai teased. "Then again, you could always back out and I could ask Ranpo if we could replace you."

The way Dazai said 'replace' stung and I looked at Dazai defiantly

"Bring it on, you waste of bandages."

And that was how I ended handcuffed by the wrists and ankles to Dazai. We stood in front of a long plank of wood that was over water. The plank was about a meter wide and 11 meters long.

"Get ready... get set... GO!"

A buzzer rang out and Dazai suddenly grabbed me by the waist so I couldn't stand on the ground and ran at full speed.

"OI! What do you think you're doing?!" I shouted at him angrily.

"I'm just speeding along the process, Chuu~ya," he replied, unfazed by my shouting.

I growled, but let him continue carrying me. Less work for me. When we finally got to the pie-eating part, he put me down.

"For a tiny person, you sure are heavy."

"Shut up and eat the pie," I snapped, taking the fork and shoving it in front of Dazai's face.

He obediently opened his mouth and at the pie. He stared at me while he did so, his eyes full of an emotion I couldn't explain. I blushed and fed him another piece, looking away for him this time. I swear I heard him chuckle, but I ignored it.

We finally finished the pie after a couple more bites and moved onto the quiz.

"What's Dazai's favorite color?" Ranpo asked.

"Black," I said.

"What's Chuuya's favorite thing to wear?"

"Hats, obviously."

And so the questions went on. I answered the ones given to me easily until we reached the last one.

"Who does Dazai like?" Ranpo asked. I swear his smirk was larger than usual.

I actually had to think about this. I didn't know who Dazai liked. He never told me.

"No one."

"Sorry, wrong answer. Now, onto the pocky challenge!"

I looked at Dazai, bewildered he would actually tell Ranpo who he likes and that he didn't tell me. Sure, we fought a lot *cough* 24/7 *cough*, but we usually told each other everything.

Ranpo snapped me out of my thoughts by handing me a pocky. Here it was. The moment I was dreading. I put the pocky in my mouth, pushing away my shock, and glared at Dazai as if telling him to hurry up.

Dazai just gave me his usual shit-eating grin and bit the other end of the pocky. Every time he got closer, I felt my face heat up more in embarrassment since the whole school was watching us. Not to mention he was staring right into my eyes. Our lips were one centimeter away, separated by a little bit of pocky. Dazai stopped for a split second as if hesitating, before pressing our lips together. We quickly parted and the game ended. Our overall time was 2 minutes and 10 seconds.

"And this round goes to the seniors! Meaning the seniors have won the event!" Ranpo announced.

His helpers got us out of the handcuffs and I was glad to be free. Dazai looked normal as always, but I was sure I was blushing like mad. I bit my lip when my thoughts went back to the pocky game. _That was my first kiss. And it just had to be with Dazai._


End file.
